


the sigh of your love

by Saraste



Series: Sapphic September 2017 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: (meaning I've read all the books but have not watched the show past season 4), Canon What Canon, Could be modern au could not, Day 3 : Fireworks, Everything is Fine and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fireworks, Fluff, Sapphic September 2017, Weddings, sansaery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: It's the evening of their wedding day and they couldn't be happier.





	the sigh of your love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompt #3.fireworks of Sapphic September 2017. (I'm actually trying to get through the whole list even if I'm beeeehind.)

The evening sky erupts in shades of blue, green and red, blooms in a kaleidoscope of brightness with a boom of noise, the crowd cheers and raises their glasses to a toast.

Sansa sighs, leaning closer to Margaery, who holds onto her tighter. Margaery squeezes Sansa’s fingers, held in her own, firm and warm, a promise. 

The colours from above dapple the white of their finely-crafted gowns, the fragrance of their wilting flower crowns is thick in the air around them, the evening is full of promise, the potential of their day having come to fruition, their lives promised to one another in front of friends and family, blessed by acceptance and love.

‘I love you,’ Sansa tells Margaery under the canopy of of stars, the steadily inking sky going from evening to night, the fireworks celebrating their union still painting the sky above their heads. The words are nothing new, yet they deserve to be said every day for the rest of their days, shouted and murmured, sighed and gasped, they are the three words that deserve to be the last ones they ever exchange.

Margaery exhales softly but Sansa still hears her, the fingers holding Sansa’s flex and Margaery holds their joined hands up to her lips to kiss across Sansa’s knuckles. Margaery leans closer, close, closest and murmurs, into Sansa’s ear: ‘I love you, too.’

They kiss softly, losing themselves.

The evening sky is painted with hearts, and the quests once again toast the happy couple enraptured by each other, lost in their perfect happiness, strong in their love.


End file.
